Fairy Tale
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Dan Humphrey's writing a story and needs some input. What will Blair think after she reads it? A Dair oneshot.


A/N: Italics mean the book. And this takes place while Dan and Blair are at NYU.

"Waldorf?" A voice says from behind her after class

"Humphrey." She said turning around to face him

"So hows it going?" He asks suddenly nervous around the brunette

"Fine. Until you showed up." Blair tells him starting to walk in the directon she was facing earlier

"Blair!" Dan calls after finally working up the nerve to jog after her

"Stalking me much Cabbage Patch?" The Queen B snaps not looking at him

"I need a favor." The writer admits making her stop

"Serena doesn't want you anymore." She spits venemously silently hating the blonde for the hold she has over Brooklyn but not understanding why

"Ouch. But that's not what I wanted." He replies and she feels herself go a little at ease, knowing he doesn't want her best friend

"Alright, what is it?" The Upper East Sider questions

"Will you read this?" Dan said as he reach her a booklet of papers

"You want me to read this?" Blair asks in disbelief

"Please." The Brooklyn native mutters making her feel slightly guilty for making him feel so uncomfortable

"Why?" She questions

"Because, of all the people I know. You'll be the most truthful, you aren't afraid to hurt people's feelings." The once outsider reasons

"A chance to insult you Humphrey...I could never pass that up." B teases taking the book out of his hands

"Just call me when you get done and you can tell me what you think." Humphrey smiles

"Sure. But you'll owe me after this." Waldorf gives him a grin that makes him think he could die happy right now

Later in the day

_"What are you doing here? I mean I don't even like you." The perfect brunette snapped_

_"I.." The outsider began_

_"Shouldn't you be off living some sort of fairy tale with my best friend?" She cut him off as soon as he starts_

_"I was never very fond of fairy tales." He shrugs his shoulders_

_"Then what are you fond of?" The Queen smirks_

_"The type of story where you never see things coming. The ones where the people you never expected to fall in love do." The writer informs her_

_"Oh." She breathes as he is mere inches from her face_

_"You may not like me my Queen, but I love you. And I know that after I say this you'll probably never speak to me again but I couldn't go another minute without teling you how I feel." He admits_

_"I don't understand." The perfectly broken girl says_

_"It means that I love you. I love you more than anyone else. And I think I always have." The outsider sighs_

_"What about?" The brunette begins but now she is the one who is cut off_

_"We're over. She realized it before I did." He said_

"Hello." A male answered

"My dorm now Humphrey." A very aggitated Blair said snapping her phone shut

A knock on the door comes just a couple minutes later making her jump up and rush to the person on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks as she pulled him inside and slammed the door

"It doesn't end." She informs him as they come to stand in front of the couch

"No, not yet." He agrees with a nod of his head

"You give me a book, beg me to read it, and there's no ending!" The Queen yells

"How does it end?" The writer questions

"Well I obviously don't know do I?" The UES screams

"Yes you do. End it." Humphrey tells her

"Stop speaking in riddles." She demands

"I'm not. Just end it." He repeats

"I don't understand." The brunette sighes, making him smile

"It means that I love you. I love you more than anyone else. And I think I always have." The outsider quotes noticing the way her eyes flicker with excitement

"What about Serena?" The brunette begins but now she is the one who is cut off

"We're over. She realized it before I did." He said

"You wrote it about me?" The Queen asks in disbelief making him shake his head

"For you." The writer corrects

"So I choose the ending?" She questions

"Afraid so." Dan smiles

"Well Cabbage Patch, I hate to do this." Blair smirks as he looks like he's lost his best friend, "But I think you got a fairy tale after all."

The Brooklyn native came to stand mere inches from her face, noticing a pair of ruby red lips that looked sinful. His hand cupped the back of her head, and brought her to him. The kiss was slow and extremely thorough. Parting her lips, his tongue slid into her mouth sparking emotions that led to light- headedness. Blair rose her hand to his short hair, enjoying the way it felt under her fingers, while his strong hand came to rest on her hip. When air became a neccesity they broke apart , resting their foreheads against one another.

"I changed my mind." The writer whispers

"About us?" She asks trying not to show how the last 10 minutes had affected her

"About fairy tales." He smirks leaning in to kiss her once again.


End file.
